internationalstudentfandomcom-20200215-history
The International Student Style Guide
Aim for a casual but precise style. Avoid being too formal or too relaxed. See George Orwell's rules for effective writing. * Be brief and to the point. This is a wiki, not a blog. * Use headings and sub-headings effectively. The editor allows for hierarchal navigation. * Write in clear and accurate English. No bad grammar, misspellings, text-speak or leet speak. Use British English spellings. * Humour is good but avoid overly long anecdotes, heavy irony or satire. The goal is to inform. * Please check the accuracy of your content. Provide addresses for shops, services, etc. Provide links to source websites where possible. Indicate what site a link leads to and always link on the word "website". For example; ** See Wikipedia website for details. * No swearing or obscenity. * Honest and/or negative appraisals are fine but any unnecessarily insulting or defamatory content will be removed. Be respectful of people and institutions. * All written content must be original. Do not plagiarise the work of others. Photos are welcome for illustrative purposes but must be the original work of the contributor. The following is an entry on Strasbourg, intended as a guide. Getting There From Europe Dublin Ryanair run a Dublin Airport (DUB) - Strasbourg Entzheim Airport (SXB) service through the summer months. The service is not offered during the winter. See Ryanair website for details. During the winter months, direct Dublin-Strasbourg flights become quite expensive with most airlines. Some creativity is needed to get there without breaking the bank. Some cheaper options include * Dublin (DUB) - Stansted (STN), Stansted (STN) - Strasbourg Entzheim (SXB). Relatively inexpensive, requires stopover in Stansted. See Ryanair websitefor details. * Dublin (DUB) - Paris Beauvais (BVA). Gare d'Est, Paris - Gare de Strasbourg, Strasbourg. Flight with Ryanair, bus from Beauvais Airport to Porte Maillot, Paris (1.15 hours and €17 approx. Tickets available at Beauvais Airport). Train with SNCF. '' * Dublin (DUB) - Paris Charles de Gaulle (CDG), Paris Orly (ORY) - Strasbourg Entzheim (SXB). ''Flights with Air Frane. '''Stopover requires change of airport. See website for details. ''' * Dublin (DUB) - Stansted (STN), Stansted (STN) - Baden-Baden (FKB), Shuttlebus from Baden airport to Baden-Baden train station, train from Baden-Baden to Appenweier, train from Appenweier to Strasbourg Station. Book the trains through the German DB Bahn provider for a fraction of the cost of the SNCF. Strasbourg Entzheim Airport (SXB) is located just outside the city centre. A train runs from the airport to Strasbourg central station. The train takes approximately 10 mins and runs 4 times per hour. Getting Around Public Transport Tram/Bus The city is well serviced by an extensive tram and bus network. The trams/buses run from 04:30-00:30 Monday to Saturday and 05:30am-12:30am on Sundays. Trams/buses run approximately every 6 mins between 06:30- 20:00 and every 15 mins outside of these hours. See CTS website for an interactive map of the network. Pedestrians While the urban area of Strasbourg is relatively spread out, most of the city's main attractions, shops and universities are within an area of approximately 8 km2, making it very suitable for pedestrians Cycling Strasbourg prides itself on its strong cycling culture. The city has an extensive network of wide cycling lanes and plenty of bicycle shops. Robust and reliable city-bikes are available at discounts to students for both short and long-term rentals. See Velhop website for details. Second hand bicyle markets are regularly organised. However, bicyle theft, of both parts and entire bicycles, is very common. Ensure the bicycle is well sucured to a solid object with a robust lock. Bicycyle Repairs and Maintenance Many of Strasbourg's bicycle shops carry out maintenance work. For those interested in doing it themselves, there is Velostation. Velostation is a non-profit community of bicycle enthusiasts, for both beginners and experienced members. For a small membership fee, members gains access to a fully equipped maintenance workshop, as well as regular seminars on particular aspects of bicycle mechanics and repairs. Second hand parts and bicycles are available at significantly reduced prices to members. Workshop is located at 8, Rue Frédéric, 67100 Strasbourg. See Velostation website for details Accommodation University Accommodation University accommodation is provided by CROUS, at several locations around the main university. Three main types of accommodation are available. * Room (10m2 approx) with shared toilet, shower and kitchen facilities. * Room (10m2 approx) with private toilet and shower and shared kitchen facilites. * Studio (20m2 approx) with private toilet, shower and kitchen facilties. See CROUS website for details Rental Assistance The caisses d'Allocations familiales (CAF) provide monetary rental assistance to students. Calculations are based on the student's private income and can cover up to a quarter of the montly rent. The permanent Strasbourg office is at 18 Rue de Berne, 67000, Strasbourg. Alternatively, the CAF holds a clinic in the Platane building for the first few weeks of term. Applicants will need proof of residence (attestation de residence, special certificate available from your landlord/CROUS), and photocopies of their passport, passport photograph, birth certificate (with town of birth and names of parents recorded) and bank details (must be a French account). See CAF website for details Furnishing * Most supermarkets stock basic kitchenware and homeware. * Ikea Strasbourg is located at 26, Place de l'Abbatoir, 67200 Strasbourg. Take the tram line D to Rotonde. Ikea run a free shuttlebus service from just beside the tram stop every 20 mins during their opening hours. See Ikea website for details. University General Set-Up Most official processes in France will require a significant amount of documentation. Have ready access to your passport, passport photos, health insurance (such as the European health insurance card), housing insurance, birth certificate (translated by an official translator, if possible, with town of birth and name of parents), attestation de residence ''(confirmation of residence, available from you landlord or the CROUS), ''certificate de scolarité ''(confirmation of student status, available from your faculty) and bank details. Be sure to bring multiple photocopies of everything. A French bank account will be required for many processes, such as the CAF application. Photocopies can be made at many stationary and specialist printing shops in the Esplanade area such as Stop Copy 67, 6 Rue de Rome, Strasbourg Passport photographs can be taken and printed in a booth in the ''Platane ''building cafeteria (main university campus) or beside the entrance to the Galleries Gourmade Simply Market, Place des Halles commercial centre, Esplanade (near the Faculté de droit). Student Card The Pass Campus Alsace functions as a student ID card and electronic wallet. It can be used to pay at university vending machines, restaurants and cafes, as well as the laundries in student residences. It can also be activated as an electronic multi-trip ticket for the tram and bus network (see the university's "ENT" intra-net for details). Carte Culturel A discount card available to students in Strasbourg. Can be used for significant discount on concerts, cinema tickets, museum entry, etc. Faculté de Droit, des Science Politiques et de Gestion The law school offers a broad range of subjects to international students. Modules are generally worth seven European Credit Transfers, for the basic course with lectures (''cours magistrats) and an extra two credits available per subject if taken with the seminars (travaux dirigés). The basic modules consist of 3 hours of lectures per week. Attendance is non-compulsory. The travaux dirigés consist of one and a half hours per week. Attendance is compulsory. Aspects of the main course are examined in greater detail, with case studies and practical exercises. Exams Exams take place at the end of both semesters; winter and summer. Student ID is compulsory at the exams. Exams are marked out of 20, with 10 usually being the pass mark. French law professors put huge emphasis on the particular format and structure required for the various legal exercises. Most follow the two-part plan. Students who fail to adhere strictly to such a plan can expect to lose up to half of the available marks, irrespective of the quality of the content. Students taking a cour magistrat will be examined in early January. Exams are either written or oral. Written exams usually consist of a one hour paper, with one or two questions on particular aspects of the course. Oral exams last approximately 15 mins. Students will wait outside the examination room from the appointed start time. They will be invited in either in alphabetical or random order, at the lecturer's discretion. They will choose a question at random based on the course and be given the duration of the previous students presentation to prepare their own presentation on the topic. They will often be asked a number of specific questions relating to other aspects of the course after their presentation. Waiting times for oral exams can be significant, so students are advised to come with food, water, coffee and their notes. Students taking a module with a travaux dirigé ''will complete all assessment before the Christmas holidays. They will sit a one and a half hour exam, called a ''gallop d'essaie ''shortly after the mid-term reading week. This, along with a piece of written work submitted during the ''travaux dirigés and a mark given for attendance and participation in the travaux dirigés will form the grade for the two ECTs given for the travaux dirigés. The remaining seven ECTs for the cour magistrat ''are given for a three hour exam sat in the first two weeks of December. Shopping Most supermarkets and larger shops will close by 20:00 weeknights and earlier on weekends. '''Most do not open at all on Sundays. '''Some smaller epiceries throughout the city keep longer hours and open on Sundays but most are more expensive and have a smaller selection of items. Food * E.Leclerc: supermarket with excellent selection of food, clothes and homeware. Prices are mid-range to expensive. Located on the basement level of the Rivetoile shopping centre. * Simply Market: chain of supermarkets found throughout the city. Prices are mid-range to expensive. Students can avail of a 10% discount card at the Galleries Gourmand Simply Market at the Place des Halles commercial centre, Esplanade (near the Faculté de droit). The Galleries Gourmand is also open until 20:30 on weeknights. '''Note': French supermarkets and grocey stores are not allowed by law to stock tobacco products. These can only be found at specialised tobacs, ''usualy marked with a neon "TOBAC" sign. Most locals buy tobacco products in the nearby town of Kehl (see below). Other * The Rivetoile commercial centre: contains several clothes shops (H&M, Superdry, Hollister, etc), electronics shops, bookshops, restaurants, etc. See Rivetoilewebsite for details. Take the tram to Parc de l'étoile (lines A and D). * The city centre contains hundreds of high-street brands and boutique shops selling every kind of product. Shops are focused in the area surrounding Place Kléber and the Homme de Fer tram stop (lines A, B, C, D and F) Kehl Kehl is a small German town just east of Strasbourg. It is easily accessible by bus (line 21 from Jean Jaures), bicycle or even foot (approximately 35 mins from Aristide Briand tram stop). Tobacco, alcohol and groceries are '''significantly cheaper' at German prices. Cigars, cigarettes and tobacco products of all kinds can be found at the many tobacconists. Groceries and alcohol can be found at Edka (in the main shopping centre), Lidl or Aldi (continue east on the E52, the main road from strasbourg to Kehl. Both Lidl and Aldi are situated to the north, just past the DM pharmacy and just off the main road, at the first major crossroads) Eating Out Strasbourg can be an expensive city to eat out in. Many of the cheaper options are typical fast food; burgers, piazza, kebabs, etc. Despite their gourmand reputation, McDonalds is hugely popular among the French. Those looking for a healthier lunch often swing past their favourite bakery; freshly prepared, though usually quite simple sandwiches are often available for €3-4. Cheap and Tasty * CROUS Resto'U and K'fets: CROUS runs several restaurants and cafés throughout the city, attached to the various university faculties. €3.50 will get you a starter, main course and dessert in the restaurants. The cafés sell coffee from €0.50 and beer from €1.50. The restaurants require Strasbourg university student ID. The café discounts are available with the relevant student society membership card, ie the discounts in the law school café are available with the student law society membership card (Amicale du droit, available from the society's office, Robert Schumann Law school, right next to the cafe. The card is free for international students). * Au Brasseur (website): popular bar with several own-brews. From 17:00-18:30, you can get a tarte flambé and a pint for less than €6 * The Irish Pub: simple, no fuss burger and chips, just like your mammy used to make them. €5 at lunchtime or €7.50 in the evening with a pint. Close to the main university campus. 13 Rue Vauban, 67000 Strasbourg. Local Specialities Strasbourg is famous for its particular cuisine; a clash of French and German flavours. Regional specialities include * Tarte flambé (flammkuchen): like a super thin crust piazza without tomatoes. The traditional toppings include bacon lardons, onions and cheese. Great washed down with beer at the Au Brasseur (website ) happy hour. * Knacks: small sausauges, similar to frankfurters. Called "knacks" because of the sound they make when you bite into them * Choucroute garnie: a hearty winter dish of saurkraut prepared in duck fat, garlic and onions, with various cuts of cured meat. Served with mustard. Boulangeries As a French city, Strasbourg is home to many bakeries. Aside from the usual baguettes and croissants, the breads and pastries on offer include many German delicacies. Some regional specialities include * Keugelhopf: a distinctive ring-shaped cake. Similar to a Bundt cake. Light and airy, they come in many sizes and are typically eaten with coffee. They often contain raisins and almonds. * Bretzel: the original pretzel. A heavy, doughy knot, served either with a light sprinkling of salt crystals or a topping of melted cheese * Pain d'épice: a cousin of gingerbread. The traditional Strasbourg recipe is soft and sweet, with cinnamon, ginger, cloves, nutmeg and anise, though variations are available. It is traditionally eaten at Christmas and sold in specialist bakeries. Each neighbourhood claims that theirs is the best bakery in town. Generally agreed-upon hightlights include: * La Gourmande: just beside the Alfred Weiss student residence and the Aristide Briand tram stop. Delicious products and the baker always makes you feel like a favourite niece or grandchild. * Boulangerie Patisserie: at the corner of Rue de la Pierre Large and Quai des Pecheurs, this one of the few places to get food in the small hours of Saturday and Sunday mornings. Expect to see a queue from 03:00 onwards as students spill out of Barco Latino and Le Rafiot. Beer Perched in the Bermuda Triangle of Beer that is Germany, Belgium and Alsace, Strasbourg has many fine brews on offer. Major local brewers include Kronenbourg, Meteor and Fischer and the city is replete with hundreds of microbreweries. Supermarkets and restaurants are well stocked with beers of every style and origin. It is worth noting that beer in Strasbourg typically has a much higher percentage of alcohol than Irish or English people might be used to. The average beer available on tap in Ireland contains about 4.5% alcohol. The average minimum for beers available in Alsace is closer to 5.5 or 6%, with many brews at 12% and some reaching up to 25%. Four varieties are typical, listed here from lightest to darkest * Blanche: most delicate and most similar to English/Irish lagers. Not as strongly flavoured, in general, as Belgian or German blanches * Blonde: stronger flavoured, darker, heavier mouth-feel * Ambré: stronger and darker again, roasted notes * Brun: darkest of the traditional offerings. Can vary in flavour from ale to stout. Wine The Alsace region is home to many Grand Crus (an official recognition of a wine meeting certain standards of high quality) and hundreds of vineyards. Local specialities include Gewürztraminer, Riesling, Pinot Gris and Pinot Noir, as well as varieties of Muscat and Cremant d'Alsace. Nightlife Clubs Strasbourg has plenty of clubs on offer, though, due to the size of the clubs and variety of music, many club fans often find the Strasbourg scene somewhat lacking. Most clubs begin around 23:00 continue until 03:00 or 04:00. Many will have themed nights, and nights aimed at international students. Expect either no cover charge before midnight or a charge of under €5. Most clubs will have discounts on certain beers (€2.50 for a half pint) and shooters (€2.50). Keep an eye on Facebook for club pages and event news. * Agora: Bar and club, close to the Cathedral. 25, Rue de Tonneliers, 67000 Strasbourg. See Agora website * La Mezzanine: Club, just beside the main university campus. Frequent themed nights out. 4, Rue de Londres, 67200 Strasbourg. See La Mezzanine website * Le Rafiot: A favourite among Strasbourg's clubbers and one of Strasbourg's boat bars. Bar and restaurant during the day, club by night. Slightly more expensive than other clubs, but the quality of the music more than makes up for it. Expect acts from the Red Bull Music Academy. Quai des Pecheurs, 67000 Strasbourg. See Le Rafiot website * Barco Latino: this tapas restaurant, perched on a boat, turns into a Cubano salsa frenzy by night. No cover charge, cheap rum and salsa dancing well into the small hours. Salsa lessons are offered on Tuesday nights. Quai des Pecheurs, 67000 Strasbourg. See Barco Latino website * Cafe des Anges:Open rom 19:00 to 07:00 Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. No cover charge. 5 Rue de Sainte Catherine, 67000 Strasbourg. See Cafe des Anges website Pubs Pubs are the more popular choice for many students. Prices can be relatively steep, however. A pint in the university area can cost up to €5.50 and a pint in the city centre and tourist areas can cost as much as €8-9. Students are best advised to aim for happy hours, where discounts can be up to 50%. * The Irish Pub: one of a surprisingly large number of Irish bars in Strasbourg. Great atmosphere, friendly bar staff and good prices (€3.50 for a pint of blonde, other deals on cocktails, etc). Packed out for major sporting events, from Wimbledon, to Premiership football, to the All-Ireland hurling final. Burger and chips from €5 at lunchtime or €7.50 in the evening with a pint. Close to the main university campus. 13 Rue Vauban, 67000 Strasbourg. * CROUS K'Fets: Cafés run by the CROUS. Probably the cheapest places to drink in the city, though they close early. Pints from €1.50 with the relevant student society card (Amicale du droit for the law school cafe). 'Note: '''For the cheapest and biggest variety of alcohol, supermarkets are the place to go, and especially those in Kehl, the nearby German town. Edka, in the Kehl shopping centre, sells beer by the plastic crate. Supermarkets close early though, so for late night beer runs, options are limited. Some, but not many kebab shops sell bottled beer. Activities Sports University For a small fee, SUAPS, the Strasbourg University Sports service offers classes in a wide range of sporting activities, from rock climbing to modern dance. The option to pay for the sports service is given when applying for the student card. Alternatively, students can pay for a membership at the Sports centre itself. Students must register online for activities throught their ENT (Strasbourg university intra-net) accounts. Go the ''Vie Etudiante ''tab and click on ''SUAPS. ''Places in most classes fill up very quickly, so students are advised to register as soon as possible. Registration opens at the beginning of each term. The sports centre closes for the duration of all university holidays (summer, Christmas, reading weeks). Gym Private gym memberships in Strasbourg are very expensive. The university gym in the sports centre offers beginners classes, free practice with coaches present and free practice with member supervision. Students must register for both the beginners classes and free practice with coaches present sessions. To gain access to the free practice with member supervision sessions (''pass musculation), students must request to do a basic competency test (consisting of squats, bench presses, pull-ups and crunches) with a coach and pay a small fee. Students may then choose three sessions per week. Students must stick to these times for the rest of the semester. A small weights room is also available to residents of the Paul Apell University accommodation. Cinema Strasbourg has many cinemas, catering to Hollywood blockbusters, classics, French films and indy directors alike. * Cine Cité: Located next to the Rivetoile Shopping centre, this multi storey, multi screen cinema offers new Hollywood films in English and dubbed in French, French films and feature classics. Students can avail of €5 tickets with the Carte Culturel. Many restaurants in the Rivetoile centre offer discounts on tickets with meal receipts. See Cine Cité website for details. Public Parks Strasbourg is home to many beautiful public parks, open all year round. Parks are replete with water features, playgrounds, picnic benches, chess boards, pingpong tables and calisthenics equipment. Notable parks include * Parc de l'Orangerie: situated next to the European quarter of Strasbourg, this park is home to a small zoo * Parc de la Citadelle * Parc du Kurgarten * Jardin des Deux Rives